


Lions Are Kittens at Heart

by Pantalea



Series: The Red Lancer and the Blue Knight: Adventures of Passion and Lust [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantalea/pseuds/Pantalea
Summary: Kyouko and Sayaka have been friends with benefits for a few weeks now, but the excitement of their new relationship hasn't worn off. Another day of witch hunting, and another night of pleasure.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Series: The Red Lancer and the Blue Knight: Adventures of Passion and Lust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lions Are Kittens at Heart

Whirrr. The witch's barrier faded from view with a peculiar rippling motion, leaving behind nothing but a small, black orb. Clink. The crimson magical girl stooped down to pick it up.

“You want it?” Kyouko asked, tossing the grief seed to Sayaka before waiting for an answer.

“Uh, sure. Thank you!” Sayaka chuckled as she caught the seed and held it to her soul gem. She took a deep breath as the thick, heavy energy was absorbed by the tiny sphere in her hand. “How generous of you. I remember when even the thought of sharing a grief seed was enough to set you off!”

“Oh shut it, rookie. You wouldn't last without it.” Kyouko smirked.

“Is that so?” The turquoise healer stepped towards her friend and placed her glove over a rather large cut the reckless girl had just received in battle. A blue glow emanated from her hand as she touched the spear wielder's arm. 

Kyouko closed her eyes and sighed as the wound began to seal itself shut. 

“Well?” Sayaka asked as she withdrew her hand. “Kind of need me too, don't you?”

“I'd have lived.” Kyouko smiled, and that was enough thanks for Sayaka.

“I'm gonna knock that pride out of you someday, you know that?” The bluenette laughed.

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” The red puella magi folded her arms and leaned against the brick wall of the narrow alleyway they stood in, a playful grin spreading across her pretty features.

“And what if it is?” Sayaka approached the smug magical girl, her cape fluttering with the swiftness of her movement. 

Kyouko lifted an eyebrow, her gaze steady on Sayaka as she drew near. “Then challenge accepted.”

Not a moment later, the bluenette seized the redhead's forearms in an attempt to pry them apart. No matter how hard she tried, her friend's arms remained locked in place. 

Kyouko's grin grew wider. “Remind you of any time in particular?” Her ruby red eyes sparkled with enjoyment. 

Sayaka's cheeks flushed, irritated at the reference to their first not-so-friendly encounter. “I haven't been using my full stren-”

In a flash, Kyouko's hands flew around Sayaka's shoulders, pulling the two of them so close that just one inch of space remained between them. “And does this remind you of any time in particular?” Her breath was warm and tingly against Sayaka's lips.

Sayaka gazed up into her friend's fierce, hungry eyes. “Yes. Our first time.” 

Kyouko pressed her lips to Sayaka's, closing the gap between them. The kiss was electric. Every kiss with Kyouko is electric, the blue puella magi thought as their bodies pressed together, their fingers losing themselves in each others' hair. Periodically they pulled away for air, the kiss only deepening after each pause. Their tongues danced, explored, becoming enthralled in a game of their own.

A wandering hand snaked its way up Sayaka's short, blue battle skirt. 

Sayaka pulled away. “Kyouko! Not here!” Sayaka glanced to the side nervously, aware of their surroundings once more. They were well within view of pedestrians, should anyone be paying attention. 

“Yes, here.” Kyouko spoke in a low, sultry voice as she leaned forward again, kissing along Sayaka's jawline. Her curious fingers resumed their prying between her friend's thighs. “I know you want it.”

“Yes, but...Kyouko we could get caught!” 

“And?” The redhead nipped gently at the bluenette's ear. 

“And that's not okay?! Sayaka shook her head in exasperation, pulling her friend's hand from her skirt. “Kyouko, can we at least go back to...your place?” She pleaded. 

“But the potential of getting caught makes it more exciting.”

“Kyouko!” 

“Alright, fine.” Kyouko rolled her eyes. “Where's your sense of adventure?” But the redhead's scowl slipped into a smile before long.

***

For a little while, the girls walked in silence. Truth be told, Kyouko's “place” was little more than a stolen hotel room. How she had managed this for even one night was beyond Sayaka, let alone over a long period of time. The thought of it made her nervous. She never knew if or when this fact would be brought to the attention of the authorities, and how severe the consequences of said situation may be. 

Nevertheless, this hotel room had served quite useful in the past few weeks. The duo had met every few nights or so to make love. As risky as it was, it was still a much better option than attempting sex at Sayaka's. The consequences of being caught there would undoubtedly be unforgettable. That was how the bluenette justified it to herself, anyway.

“Lost in thought again?” 

Kyouko's words snapped her out of it. “Maybe a little...” Sayaka smiled sheepishly. To her surprise, her stomach growled audibly. 

“Now who's the hungry one?” The redhead laughed. “Come on, let's grab a bite to eat before we crash.”

“Okay, but we're paying for it this time!” Sayaka narrowed her eyes at Kyouko. “Right?”

“Err...”

“Kyouko!”

“Yes, yes we are.” 

The bright blue convenience store soon came into view. The girls walked through the automatic door, greeted by pleasant, cool air as they entered. Kyouko promptly grabbed a shopping basket. It was evident she planned on picking up more than a bite to eat.

“I'm gonna need this, this, this...oh and definitely this,” Kyouko announced as she grabbed various snack packages from the shelves and tossed them into the basket. 

“Hang on, Kyouko. Are we going to get any real food?” Sayaka eyed the ever growing selection of snacks, her hand on her hip.

The redhead shot Sayaka a grin as she reached for two packages of melon pan. “What's not real about it?” She tossed them into the basket. “They taste great and give me energy. Seems pretty real to me.”

“That 'energy' is just a temporary sugar spike!” Sayaka scolded as she yanked the basket from Kyouko. “We're putting some of this back.” 

“Ah come on Sayaka! Look, we can get you some...'real' food, if you want. But don't take my snacks!” 

The bluenette looked at her friend incredulously and laughed. “Of course we can. It's my money to begin with!” She took a few packages from the basket and returned them to their original spots on the shelves. “And that's why I'm putting some of this crap back.”

Kyouko pouted. “You're no fun.” She paused, then leaned in towards Sayaka's ear and whispered. “Well, you are fun in bed. I'll be sure to eat plenty of real food later tonight.” 

Sayaka gulped, her cheeks growing warm. “Ahh...haha. Don't try to butter me up in hopes I'll buy you more junk.” She was thankful her friend at least had the decency to whisper!

The redhead licked her lips and gazed at the blue haired girl intently. The hungry look in her fiery red eyes made Sayaka's clit throb.

Kyouko turned and strode towards the refrigerated section of the store, her long, messy ponytail swaying as she walked. “So, how about some sushi?”

* * *

Click. The door to Kyouko's hotel room opened a crack the moment the card key was inserted. The redhead kicked it fully open, grasping several plastic bags full of groceries in her other hand. 

“Kyouko, don't do that! I could have helped you carry some!” Sayaka exclaimed.

“Nah, it's no big deal.” Kyouko let the bags drop to the floor as she kicked off her boots and locked the door. 

The bluenette shook her head. “Whatever you say.” She had barely finished removing her shoes and hanging her navy blue school bag before Kyouko was on the floor by the edge of the mattress, tearing through the plastic bags.

“Kyouko-”

“Hm? “ Kyouko glanced up at Sayaka innocently, an umaibo in her mouth. 

“Dinner first, then dessert! We agreed!” Sayaka chastised as she put away various perishables into the small hotel refrigerator. She had made sure that Kyouko would have at least a few proper meals after tonight.

Kyouko bit a piece off of the thick chocolate wafer stick and munched on it happily. “That was before. I'm too hungry to bother with opening this thing!” She waved a package of sushi at Sayaka. “Needed an appetizer.”

“Geez, you really are just like a little kid, aren't you?” The bluenette sank to the ground and opened both packages of sushi. “It's hard to believe that you can also be so...um...” 

“Hmmm?” Kyouko bit off another piece of umaibo and munched, her curious eyes locked on Sayaka's.

“Erm...”

“Go on.” Munch.

Sayaka's face reddened. “It's hard to believe you can be so damn sexy!”

Kyouko licked the crumbs off her lips and grinned her classic, playful grin. “And why's that so hard to believe?” She plopped a piece of sushi into her mouth. 

“You're just so...” Sayaka fiddled with her pair of chopsticks. “I don't know. I guess it's just hard to believe we've been doing this stuff, you know?” She smiled shyly, looking down at her tray of sushi.

“You mean having sex?” 

“Yes...that.” Sayaka's lips pursed. “It's all still so new for me, haha.”

The two of them ate in silence for a moment. The bluenette was beginning to wonder if she had said the wrong thing. “Hey-”

“You still want it, right?” Kyouko wasn't looking at her. 

“Y-Yes! Of course I do! I just meant...it's really surreal, is all. I really did mean it when I said I'd wanted this with you for a while, back a few weeks ago.” Sayaka glanced over at her friend, her bashful smile returning. “I feel really lucky to get to make love with you, Kyouko.”

Kyouko looked up from her nearly empty sushi tray, a hint of redness on her cheeks. “Sayaka...”

Sayaka looked away and shoved two pieces of sushi in her mouth. “Boy is this stuff good!” She munched nervously, feeling Kyouko's gaze on her. Before long, she finished her meal and leaned back against the edge of the mattress.

Immediately, Kyouko swooped down over her friend. “That tasted good.” Her voice was low and steady.

Sayaka nodded, biting her lip as their eyes met. “It did.”

Kyouko closed her eyes and leaned in, locking her lips with Sayaka's. They kissed briefly before the redhead pulled away again. “You taste even better.” Her eyes shone with lust. “But tonight I want to taste more than just these lips.”

The bluenette's clit tingled as her friend spoke. She had been pleasured by Kyouko's mouth several times over the past few weeks, but the thought excited her just as much as it had the first time. The crimson magical girl really did know how to use her tongue for more than just licking ice cream and popsicles.

“Kyouko- Ahh!” Before she could finish, Sayaka was lifted into the air. She braced for the landing, but none came. Instead, Kyouko held her lovingly for a few moments, her ruby eyes gazing into Sayaka's ocean blue ones as she gently placed her onto the bed.

Sayaka's heart began to race. She felt so fragile beneath Kyouko's lion-like stare; it was so intense, yet there was a gentleness in the fiery red orbs that made Sayaka's sex ache with desire. Without thinking, she reached a tentative hand up towards the redhead's cheek and caressed it. 

Kyouko nuzzled her hand and nipped at it lovingly with her fang. Even lions were kittens, by heart. 

“You're so pretty, Kyouko. I never get tired of looking at you...” Sayaka spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“That's how I feel when I look at you, Sayaka.” She took a strand of the tomboy's short, silky blue hair and slid it back and forth between her fingers. 

Sayaka exhaled deeply and squirmed a little. As much as she loved Kyouko's teasing, her body was in deep need of release.

“Hmm?” Kyouko lowered herself down and nipped at Sayaka's earlobe. “Are you getting impatient?” She slowly kissed along her lover's jawline, stopping only to nip at her other earlobe. “You're always telling me to slow down, so here I am,” the redhead whispered, taking the soft flesh between her teeth and tugging gently. 

Damn her! She has a point, Sayaka thought. God, this was close to torture. Perhaps it was karma for the relentless teasing she'd subjected Kyouko to on their first night.

“Please, Kyouko...” Sayaka whimpered. 

“Please what?” The red haired magi whispered against her neck.

“Please...please me!” Sayaka stammered, feeling silly. She certainly couldn't be as blunt as Kyouko.

“Am I not pleasing you now?” The redhead spoke in a tantalizing, low voice as she nipped and sucked gently at the bluenette's neck.

Sayaka shivered at the pleasant sensation. She could only hope her parents wouldn't notice these love bites later. “Yes, but...”

“But?” Kyouko's fingertips ran along Sayaka's thigh briefly before sliding up beneath her plaid, pleated skirt.

“Ah...!” Sayaka yelped as her lover's fingers pressed against her swollen, aching clit. 

Kyouko grinned, pleased at Sayaka's reaction. “Let's get you out of this stuff.” She moved off of her friend and pulled her out of both her school uniform and sports bra, her ample breasts bouncing into view.

Panting from excitement, the bluenette unzipped Kyouko's green hoodie and pulled off her black tank top, freeing her perky breasts. Sayaka bit her lip at the sight of the pink, pointed tips. Without thinking, she took them between her fingers and tugged gently. 

“Oh...!” Kyouko squeezed her eyes shut and drew in a sharp breath. 

Sayaka grinned, feeling herself moisten at the shift in Kyouko's voice. The spear wielder may be mighty, but her blue knight had some might of her own! She pinched and rolled the stiff nipples, relishing in the yelps and whimpers she got from Kyouko in return.

“Sayaka...!” She gasped again. “You'll pay for this.” In a flash, the redhead pulled Sayaka's hands from her breasts and pushed her down onto the mattress, regaining dominance. She seized the bluenette's skirt, pulling it off along with her panties and buried her face in the warm, wet flesh between her thighs. Her tongue found its target almost immediately and went to work, kissing and lapping gently at the hard nub. “Mmmm...” Kyouko hummed in satisfaction.

“Kyouko!” Sayaka cried out as she grasped at her lover's soft hair and lifted her pelvis. Kyouko's tongue felt glorious. She moaned as the red haired girl lapped and sucked, occasionally tugging on the plump flesh with her lips. 

“God you taste so good, Sayaka,” Kyouko murmured. She pressed her lips to Sayaka's clit and kissed gently, then slipped a finger into her tight entrance.

“Ah...!” Sayaka gasped, delighting in the sensation. Kyouko had been getting her used to penetration over the last few weeks, and she greatly appreciated her friend's willingness to take it slowly.

“Kyouko...could you um-”

“Rub here?” Kyouko interrupted as she stroked along the spongy texture of Sayaka's g-spot, pressing her lips back to her friend's clit.

“Yes, there! Right there!” Sayaka cried out and arched her back, feeling a wonderful warmth build up deep inside of her. “Don't stop!”

“Don't worry, not happening,” Kyouko replied before returning her attention to the sensitive little nub. 

Sayaka drew in a sharp breath as the redhead's gentle kissing gave way to firm sucking. Before she knew it, Kyouko had slipped another finger into her tight core. “Kyouko! Ahh...!” She lifted her hips slightly as the two digits stroked along her sensitive spot. 

Kyouko pulled her mouth from Sayaka's clit and traced small circles around the hood with her tongue before gliding it up and down along the inner lips. “Sayaka...” Kyouko exhaled deeply. Her breath was shaky. 

Sayaka opened her eyes and gazed down at her lover, both in adoration and curiosity. She hadn't noticed Kyouko remove her hand from her thigh, but it was true – the hand that wasn't fingering Sayaka was moving rather frantically within Kyouko's unbuttoned jean shorts!

The bluenette smirked, realizing what the other girl was doing. “Don't tell me you're close?”

Kyouko's cheeks reddened. “Uh...” 

“Do I turn you on that much?” Sayaka giggled. “You'll get your turn, naughty girl.”

“Shut up!” Kyouko buried her face back into Sayaka's pussy, muffling any moans that may have otherwise escaped her lips. Her gentle strokes along her friend's g-spot became quick, hard thrusts. She rubbed her own aching clit in a similarly vigorous fashion, whimpering against Sayaka's wet flesh as she sucked. 

“Hey, Kyouko! That's too fast-” Sayaka began to exclaim, but stopped. To her surprise, the slow buildup of warmth deep inside of her was now rising rapidly to boiling point. “Ahh!” She gripped at Kyouko's hair, the other hand gripping the bed sheet. “Kyouko! Oh god!” 

“Cum for me, baby.” Kyouko delivered quick, precise licks to Sayaka's swollen nub as she steadily pumped her fingers in and out, reveling in the delightful sounds her pussy made as she did so.

“Kyouko! I love you!” Sayaka cried out as she arched her back, her legs wrapping tightly around Kyouko as the warmth spread from her nether region throughout her whole body. She whimpered as her friend's fingers continued to thrust inside of her, albeit more slowly now. Gradually, her moans subsided into pants and her legs released the other girl.

“Fuck...!” Kyouko pulled her mouth from Sayaka involuntarily and moaned long and deep as her own climax overtook her. She shuddered and collapsed, her cheek resting against Sayaka's thigh as she panted. 

Sayaka raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Well, well, well...” 

“Shut. Up.” Kyouko said, gasping. “Don't be so damn hot.”

The bluenette giggled. “I could say the same for you. Touching yourself while pleasuring me? And while still wearing your shorts, too! You're naughty, and I like that.”

Kyouko opened her eyes and looked up at Sayaka. “My turn.”

“Oh? But didn't you just have your tu- ah!” She was interrupted by Kyouko's swift movement forward. The two of them were pressed against the headboard of the bed in seconds. 

“Come on now, Sayaka,” Kyouko said in a shaky voice, evidently still coming down from her orgasm. “Do you honestly believe that was enough to satisfy me?” 

Sayaka shivered, her friend's warm breath caressing her lips with each word. “Well...haha...I mean...” Sayaka stammered, her nerves somewhat returning as Kyouko held her beneath her intense gaze once more. 

Kyouko licked her lips. “I ate my real meal, as promised. So now...” – she leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against her friend's – “I get my turn, just like you said.” 

Sayaka found herself closing her eyes instinctively. She wanted to taste Kyouko's lips so badly. This was unbearable! 

Kyouko waited no longer. She discarded her shorts and underwear before seizing her lover's mouth with her own, cupping her cheeks with her hands as their bodies pressed together. The redhead nipped and sucked on Sayaka's bottom lip, eliciting a few delicious moans. Their tongues met and resumed their play from earlier. 

Kyouko broke the kiss. “To think you were gonna try to sell me short. Hmm...” She leaned forward again and lightly grazed the other girl's neck with her fang. “I'll have to punish you for that later.”

“Mmm...Please do.” Sayaka sighed deeply, enjoying the sensation.

Kyouko pulled away and looked down at Sayaka, the lustful glow returning to her ruby red eyes. “Oh, you have no idea what I've got in store for you, rookie.” She bit her lip seductively. 

Sayaka gulped. Just what did Kyouko have in mind? Admittedly, she was a little nervous, but revealing that would mean another win for Kyouko! The last thing the crimson magical girl needed was more supply for her more than sufficient stash of arrogance. 

“You're on.”

Kyouko laughed. “I look forward to it.” She stood up and pressed her hands against the wall, aligning her pussy with Sayaka's mouth. “Now, please me,” she commanded.

Sayaka grasped Kyouko's thighs and planted a few kisses on the soft mound between them before glancing up at her friend. “You sure you're alright in that position? What if you fall?”

Kyouko chuckled. “You really think I'd fall?” 

“From the force of the orgasm you're about to get? Uh, yes, definitely.” 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“One you've got no chance of winning!” Sayaka grinned. She loved bantering with Kyouko. It made her wetter than she'd ever admit to the redhead.

“Try me.” 

Without further hesitation, Sayaka pressed her mouth over Kyouko's clit and sucked firmly, flicking the hard nub with her tongue occasionally. 

“Mmm...” Kyouko purred, rocking her hips gently in rhythm with her lover's movements.

This won't do. It's not intense enough to shake her, thought Sayaka. She slipped two fingers into Kyouko and began sliding them in and out. Her motions were slow for only a minute or so before she increased the tempo. She needed to make Kyouko lose her mind!

“Ah!” The redhead yelped. Kyouko, having climaxed once already, was extra sensitive. Her sex clenched around Sayaka's fingers as they continued their quick thrusting. A good sign!

“Sayaka...” Kyouko whimpered, her breathing labored. She was still standing, although her long term stability in such a position was questionable judging by how much her legs were quivering.

“Hmm?” Sayaka pulled away from the other girl to look up at her. “Are you going to cum for your blue knight so soon?” 

Kyouko tensed and she held her breath momentarily before exhaling shakily, clearly teetering on the edge of a powerful climax. “Ah...!” She gasped as a third finger slid past her now soaking wet entrance. 

“Why hold back, Kyouko? Just surrender!” Sayaka coaxed as she rubbed Kyouko's clit in quick circles with her palm, her other hand working her tight core. 

“Sayaka! Yes!” Kyouko's body tensed again, her legs growing increasingly more unsteady. Just how long could she hold on for?!

That's it. I'm knocking this tough cookie off her feet if it's the last thing I do! Sayaka declared internally. She removed her hand from Kyouko's clit and popped a finger into her mouth, thoroughly coating it with saliva. Without another thought, she reached behind the redhead and slipped the wet digit inside her tight asshole. 

“Sayaka...!” Kyouko squeaked, nearly losing her balance.

“Hmm? Weren't expecting that one, were you?” Sayaka teased as she began sliding her finger in and out, temporarily seizing all other stimulation. Her goals had changed somewhat – not only was she going to knock the fiery girl off her feet, she was going to make her beg for sweet release!

Kyouko whimpered and pushed her hips forward impatiently. “Hey!”

“Hey yourself.” Sayaka looked up at the girl standing over her, admiring her pleasure ridden complexion. Rosy cheeks, sweaty skin. Beautiful. 

“Don't just stop!” Kyouko whimpered, her voice desperate.

Sayaka had her now! Sleeping with her fellow magical girl the past few weeks had begun to teach her exactly when Kyouko's confident, dominant nature melted away into that of a submissive, needy little girl. Even when the shock of witnessing such a side of her had worn off, its allure certainly had not. The bluenette couldn't get enough of reversing their usual roles. 

“Hm~? But I already did.”

“Fuck, come on Sayaka! Please!” Kyouko whimpered louder and pressed herself down against the three immobile fingers in her pussy in an attempt to ride them, but Sayaka pulled them out, shiny from the love juices that covered them.

“Sayaka!” Kyouko whined. “Put them back! Please!” 

Poor, poor Kyouko, Sayaka thought. The girl's legs were quivering so thoroughly, her breath coming in heavy pants. She must be so close. Sayaka almost felt bad for her. Almost.

“You should've cum when you had the chance. Why didn't you?” She could have sworn she heard Kyouko growl faintly before moaning, her hips moving as Sayaka's finger slid in and out of her asshole at an agonizingly slow rate. How cute. 

“Hm, Kyouko? Could it be you were afraid of losing the challenge? Afraid you would orgasm so hard you would not only fall but shake harder than you ever have before?” Sayaka went on, slightly increasing the pace of her fingering as she spoke. “I love when you shake for me, Kyouko.” She slapped the girl's round ass cheek once, regretting only that she couldn't see it jiggle from the position they were in.

Kyouko gasped. “Please! Sayaka, please!” She removed a hand from the wall and reached down, frantically rubbing at her aching clit. “Ah...” She sighed deeply in relief. 

“And that, my dear impatient Kyouko, is where you lose.” Sayaka announced with glee as she thrust her three fingers back through the entrance of the redhead's dripping wet sex and pumped them in and out mercilessly. 

“Sayaka! Oh my – ” Kyouko inhaled sharply. “ – GOD! Oh god!” She moaned loudly as pleasure flooded her like a tidal wave. Her pussy gushed a few times, its juices coating her lover's face before her knees buckled. Kyouko collapsed into the arms of her knight, who held her lovingly as she trembled, riding wave after heavenly wave. 

The bluenette stroked her friend's long, burgundy red mane and smiled as her primal cries subsided into delicate whimpers. Wearily, Kyouko wrapped her arms around Sayaka and nuzzled against her breast. There were a few moments of silence between them as they held each other, relishing in each others' warmth.

“Damn, Kyouko...” Sayaka finally spoke. “I knew I'd make you cum hard. That was certain. But I didn't know I'd make you cum that hard!”

Kyouko pulled from Sayaka and looked at her, her eyes widening at the sight of her friend's dripping wet face. “Sayaka!” Her cheeks flushed redder than Sayaka had ever seen them. “Fuck, I'm sorry! I'll get-” 

Sayaka laughed and poked Kyouko's nose with her finger. “Sorry?? Kyouko, that was hot. I had no idea you could squirt!”

Kyouko glanced away nervously. “I uh...I mean it doesn't always happen.” Her eyes found Sayaka's again. “You're not mad?”

Sayaka pulled the redhead towards her and kissed her deeply. “Of course not. Just goes to show I know how to please the ladies~”

“Oh shut up, you idiot!” But Kyouko couldn't help but smile. 

A few more moments of silence passed between the two before Sayaka spoke up again.

“Speaking of not being mad...there was something I wanted to ask.”

“Hm?”

“Err, well...” Sayaka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You know when I say those things to you sometimes...when I climax?”

Kyouko paused for a moment, then nodded. “You mean 'I love you,' right?”

“Y-yeah, that. I'm sorry if that's weird to say, is all. I just...kind of end up saying it,” she stammered, feeling her cheeks heat up.

The red puella magi smiled and ruffled Sayaka's short, blue hair. “Nah. I think it's cute. Sometimes you just gotta say stuff in the heat of the moment, ya know?” 

Sayaka nodded, though she admittedly still felt embarrassed. Kyouko hadn't once reciprocated those words. Perhaps getting her to say such a thing required a degree of passion the two of them had not yet reached – but that was okay. Pulling those words from Kyouko may very well become yet another fun challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fun, steamy Kyousaya fic on the loose! This is the sequel to "A First Time for Everything." I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next one!


End file.
